Crime and Blood
Case Background ''Crime and Blood ''is the first case in Diamond River When the player come at Diamond Valley Police Department,He/She was greeted by the chief and introduced to his/hers partner,Lucy Sweetheart.Then,Lucy and the player decided to show some place of Diamond River.The player and Lucy decided to rest at a park and eating HotDog.After that,the player and Lucy continued their journey to see Diamond River.Suddenly,a man was screaming at the docks.Afterward,it was found that the man was screaming because he found a dead body on one of the boats. It was later known that the man is Darren McChris.Upon autopsy it was found that Darren was heavily drunk before he's dead. It's turned up that the killer is Darrow.Darrow killed Darren because he didn't pay him for his debt.And,Darrow got very angry.He took a knife and dismembered Darren at his mansion.Then,knowing the place wasn't safe,he brought Darren to one of the boats on the docks. Judge Holloway sentenced Darrow with 30 years in prison for the first degree murder of Darren McChris. Victim Darren McChris (Was Found dead and dismembered) Murder Weapon Knife Killer Darrow Hurtley Suspects Bernard Collins (Teenager) Height:7'9" Age:23 Weight:167 lbs Eye:Brown Blood:B+ Profile:uses cherry soap,wears "white tiger" motive Christian Steward (Businessman) Height:6'7" Age:40 Weight:200 lbs Eye:Green Blood:O Profile:wears silk scarf Darrow Hurtley (Local Villager) Height:7'2" Age:28 Weight:213 lbs Eye:Blue Blood:A - Profile:uses Cherry soap,wears silk scarf,wears "White tiger" motive Killer Profile * The killer is younger than 30 years old * The killer is A - * The killer uses Cherry Soap * The killer wears "white tiger" motive * The killer wears silk scarf Crime Scenes | Docks | Boats | Docks bonus | | Mansion | Sofa | Mansion bonus | | Playground | See-Saw | Playground bonus | Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Docks (Clues:Victim Body,Knife) * Autopsy the victim body (18:00:00) * Question Christian about the Victim. * Analyze Knife (18:00:00) (Killer profile:The killer is A -) * Investigate Mansion (Clue:Fabric) * Ask Darrow if he know the victim. * Examine Fabric (Result:Fibers) * Analyze Fibers (18:00:00) (Killer Profile:The killer wears silk scarf) * Go to chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Boats (Clue:Soap) * Analyze soap (18:00:00) (Killer Profile:The killer use cherry soap) * Investigate Playground (New Suspect:Bernard Collins). * Question Bernard what he's doing on the plyaground. * Investigate See-saw (Clue:Cloth) * Analyze Cloth (18:00:00) (Killer Profile:The killer wears "White tiger" motive) * Investigate sofa (Clue:Blood Trace) * Analyze Blood Trace (18:00:00) (Killer Profile:The killer is younger than 30 years old) * Arrest killer (1 star) * Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation * Ask Christian about the serial killer story * Investigate mansion (Clue:Faded Notebook) * Examine Faded Notebook (Clue:Notebook) * Analyze Notebook (18:00:00) * Return Christian his Research (Rewards:Burger,20.000 coins) * Confess Bernard if the serial killer is exist * Investigate Docks (Clue:Torn Image) * Examine Torn Image (Clue:Serial Killer victims image) * Analyze Serial killer victims image (18:00:00) * Return Bernard the image (Rewards:Sailor outfit,Sailor Beret) * Investigate next case (1 Star) Category:All Fanmade Cases